


Mingi The Service Top

by mingi_stolemyweave



Series: How To Corrupt Someone with Choi San [8]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dom Choi San, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Missionary Position, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Service Top, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Song Mingi, Subspace, degrading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingi_stolemyweave/pseuds/mingi_stolemyweave
Summary: San gets Mingi to agree to be on top this time and teaches him a little. Can they get away with this once again while staying at the Song’s house?
Relationships: Choi San/Song Mingi
Series: How To Corrupt Someone with Choi San [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816786
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	Mingi The Service Top

They had been in the UK visiting Mingi’s parents for three days now. After their first morning there, the two had decided it be best if they didn’t do anything sexual, not wanting to risk Mrs. Song finding out that it hadn’t been a cat that was howling that night.

As of now, San and Mingi sat on the couch while they watched some random movie that was playing on TV, Mingi with a confused look on his face as he tried to decipher what was being said. Mrs. Song came in and stood behind the couch, making the pair look up at her.

“I have a lunch scheduled with my friend this afternoon and a few errands to run after that. You two can stay here or go out if you so choose. The staff will be around to assist you if needed.”

“Where’s dad?” Mingi hummed softly.

“He’s already gone to the office. But I have to run now.” She said after glancing at her watch.

The older woman bent down and kissed the top of her son’s head before hurrying out. 

She hadn’t been gone all of two minutes when San turned the TV off and looked at Mingi with a mischievous grin. The brunette was now accommodated to these facial expressions, knowing exactly what the other wanted.

“Mm...hyung let’s wait a few minutes. She may have forgotten something and come back.”

San huffed softly but gave a quick nod, settling back against the couch. They waited five minutes before they deemed it safe to do anything risqué. Mingi led his boyfriend to his room, making sure that no one from the staff was around before he pulled San in, shutting the door behind him.

It wasn’t long until the dark haired boy was standing on his tiptoes, pinning Mingi against the door as he devoured him in a hungry kiss. The taller male whimpered into it and leaned down some, wrapping his arms around San’s neck as he reciprocated the kiss.

They made their way backwards towards the bed, falling on it in a heap. San pulled the younger on top of him and started pushing his shirt up, letting his hands roam free over the soft skin. A trail of goose flesh on Mingi’s skin was left in the wake of San’s touch.

Mingi parted his lips as he felt the older’s tongue grazing his bottom lip. A shaky moan escaped him while their tongues and bodies tangled together like a pair of earbuds that just came out of someone’s pocket. 

After a few more moments of vigorous kisses, San pulled away to look at the boy on top of him as well as catch his breath. Mingi’s lips were blood red and swollen, eyes somewhat clouded. Oh how bad San wanted him. He had an idea but had to make sure that the brunette would agree, though he was sure he would, because Mingi wanted nothing more than to please him, especially if he was already in subspace..

“Mingi..do you want to try something different?”

“Depends on what it is..” He mumbled.

“I want you in me, princess.”

Mingi looked hesitant, opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

“Come on...don’t you want to make me feel as good as I always make you? I would be really disappointed if you didn’t want that.” 

A look of shock passed through the brunette’s eyes before it was replaced with a needy, determined one. 

“Oh...no, Sir, I want to make you feel good. You always make me feel so good! Please let me.”

As the taller boy rambled on, San had to bite back a smirk. He’d consider this as a win. He reached up and pressed his index finger to Mingi’s plush lips, signaling him to be quiet. The brunette complied and looked at him with anticipation, waiting to be told what to do.

“Get undressed and stand like a good boy until I tell you what to do.”

A whine tore from Mingi’s chest as he scrambled to stand at the foot of the bed in front of San. He made eye contact with him as he started to carelessly strip off his clothing, standing there naked in record time, his hands then covering his crotch.

The corners of San’s lips turned upwards at how eager his baby was to get started. He sat up quickly and made sure that Mingi was looking at him as he started to get undressed, making sure to tease him, loving the desperate whimpers and whines he got in response.

Once they were both free of their clothing, San snapped his fingers and gestured to the floor. They had done this enough times that the younger male knew exactly what that meant. He lowered himself down to the hardwood floor of his bedroom, placing his knees on the large round carpet that was placed under his bed, wanting some cushion in case San made him stay there for a while.

“There we go, such a good boy for me. You’re learning so well.”

The brunette’s cock twitched at the words of praise. 

The older boy quirked his eyebrow, surprised by how Mingi had gotten into his headspace so quickly. It used to take him a lot longer to get him there, not that he was complaining about how it was now.

“Sit there and watch me, princess. Oh! And make sure to keep those hands of yours to yourself.”

Mingi gave an aggressive nod and placed his hands under his knees, as if taking extra measures to make sure he did as his lover asked. Once he was done, he looked back up to see the older boy sitting on his bed, left knee bent with one arm hooked under to hold it up.

Their eyes locked for a moment before Mingi’s attention was brought elsewhere when San’s free hand travelled between his legs, fingers slick with lube. When had he gotten the lube? 

The dark haired male watched him for a reaction as he prodded at his pink hole, teasing himself by dipping just the tip of his index finger in. He repeated the action two more times before he started to wiggle his finger in. He was tight from not having been open in such a long time. San grunted when he finally pushed down on the digit, stopping to adjust.

Mingi’s eyes were blown to an almost comedic size as he sat there, trying to hold himself back when all he wanted to do was lunge forward and bury his face in the older male’s crotch. He looked up at San’s face, only to be met with a dark gaze, making him gulp.

“Sir….?”

“Hm?”

“M’ wanna help..”

San looked as if he was contemplating it, taking a few moments before he pulled his finger out and wiped it on his thigh.

“Alright, come up here.” He instructed as he moved farther up the bed until his upper back was flush against the headboard, placing a pillow behind his lower back.

The younger had crawled up now and was sitting back on his haunches, an expectant look on his face which made the other smile. Mingi’s brows drew together and he opened his mouth, mostly likely to whine about being needy, but was silenced when San slipped two fingers into his mouth. He quickly closed his plush lips around the digits and started laving his tongue over them, not even having to be asked.

“What an obedient little whore.” San said in a voice that was way too kind for his words.

He pushed his fingers in farther and pressed down on Mingi’s tongue. He watched as the other gagged and his eyelids fluttered as his eyes rolled back slightly, a little string of drool coming out from the corner of his lips. San smiled and pulled his fingers out only to have Mingi chase them, which caused him to laugh at the younger boy.

“Aw, does the baby want something in that pretty little mouth of his?” He asked as he absentmindedly rubbed at his hole with his spit covered fingers.

“Yes! Yes, Sir...please.”

San hummed and shimmied down so that he was on his back, head resting against the pillow. He then reached forward with both hands and grabbed Mingi by the back of the neck and guided his face to his hole.

“There, open me up with your tongue.”

Mingi whimpered and looked up at him with an innocent expression before looking back at the winking hole in front of him. He breathed in shakily before licking timidly around the furl of San’s hole. When he heard the older male inhale sharply, that was enough motivation for him to continue. He pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscles which tightened even more before relaxing. He waited a beat before he began thrusting his tongue in and out without much rhythm.

The dark haired male grunted and started to roll his hips down to meet the thrust of the younger’s tongue. The sound that was produced was lewd, wet, and impossibly intoxicating. San slid his small hands down the brunette’s muscular back, digging his nails into the skin when Mingi suddenly added a finger in alongside his tongue. He let out a small moan and let his head fall back with a thud against the headboard when Mingi began sucking and biting while he stretched him out.

“Fuck…” San suddenly kicked the taller boy away from his body without much force. He opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by Mingi’s blabbering.

“Sir! Pl-Please...waited so long already...want, no- need to be inside you. Have to make you feel good and-“

San smashes his lips onto the other male’s to make him shut up, which obviously did the trick. After a while they pulled away, both in need of air. When they separated, San looked down to see Mingi’s cock and he almost cringed away at how painful it looked. The tip was an angry red with a little bit of purple around the slit, the whole thing soaked with his precum.

“Lay on your back, pup.”

Mingi did as told and propped himself up slightly with a pillow, letting out a surprised yelp when San pushed his knees back and to his chest. His body was completely pliant as he let his lover twist and position him how he wanted. 

San let go of one of Mingi’s legs, letting it fall back to the bed while he gripped the other, placing it up on his shoulder. He then used the limb to brace himself as he grabbed the younger’s cock, smearing his precum to make it slick before he guided it to his hole. He bit his lip as the tip breached him and he sank down further, wanting to feel all of Mingi inside of him.

The older male’s body jerked a bit at the intrusion, fingernails digging into the already marked up thigh of his lover. A shaky sigh left him once he was finally seated, ass flush against Mingi’s pelvis.

Below him, Mingi looked as if he was about to lose his damn mind. San was so tight and wet around him that he felt he might bust on the first thrust. He bit his swollen bottom lip before swallowing, his Adam’s apple bobbing.

They were still for what seemed like hours but could have only been a few minutes as San adjusted. Once he was ready, he pushed the brunette’s leg off his shoulder and held onto him as he switched their positions.

Mingi was slightly surprised but was quick to place his hands on either side of the bed by San’s head, holding himself up.

“Mingi, you can move now. Start with slow, gentle thrusts.”

He inhaled deeply before he carefully pulled out halfway, thrusting back in. It felt wonderful, the way San clung to him. He repeated the action randomly before he found a good rhythm. Mingi watched as the dark haired male moved up and down on the bed beneath him with each thrust.

San’s hands traveled up until they found their way to the nape of Mingi’s neck, gripping at the hair there.

“Make your thrusts faster, baby.”

Mingi moaned and sped up the intervals of his thrusts. This earned him a mewl from San, who hooked his legs around the younger’s waist and let his head fall back onto the mattress.

The brunette’s eyes roamed over the surface of the older’s neck, his gaze traveling up the vein that was starting to become more prominent. He licked his lips before dipping down to bite into the soft flesh, being gentle until he felt San push his head down, taking that as a signal to be rougher.

San was usually the one who was rough with him and always in control so it was almost exhilarating to be in this position, even if San was still the one who held the control.

Mingi made pretty little teeth marks over the dark haired male’s jugular and licked over it, as San would often do after he had marked up the other. Without much thought, Mingi’s hips moved faster, forcing more pleasurable sounds from his lover.

He looked down to see where they were connected and watched as he slid in and out until sweat dropped down his face, stinging at his eyes. He slowed down a little and held himself up with one arm to push his hair back. 

“Who told you to slow down?” A breathless voice said.

“Sorry, Sir..I’m just starting to get tired.”

“You can do it~ Just try to last a little longer.”

Mingi watched as San reached down and gripped his aching member, shivering and groaning as he worked his hand quickly, his free hand gripping the taller’s shoulder. He looked beautiful. Mingi could only hope that he looked this beautiful underneath San. He started to snap his hips forward, making San bounce wildly.

“Fuckkkk..” 

“Sir, I’m close.” Mingi leaned down, whining in his ear.

San’s hand moved faster and with a long, whiny moan, he came all over the two of them. Mingi took this as his cue to let go, so with one last deep thrust, he came hard.

A few minutes later, they lay bare naked with their limbs entangled. San was groggy and tired but he held Mingi to his chest and stroked his hair, making sure that he was okay and asleep before he allowed himself to drift off.

——————

One of the maid staff came running into the staff room, slightly out of breath.

“You’ll never believe what I just heard going on in the young master’s bedroom!”

**Author's Note:**

> That was just pure porn lmao. The next part of the series will have more of a plot. Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
